A Twist in Time
by theIvoryQuill
Summary: Dr Who MASH crossover.  Martha and the Doctor unexpectedly land in the middle of a minefield in the Korean War.  They are taken in by the 4077th MASH, but the Doctor is not convinced they are totally safe..  Something is watching them.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the cast of Doctor Who or the TARDIS, neither do I own Korea or any of the MASH cast but I do own my storyline, and Helateria and Koralys. Unless it's a real planet that I'm not aware of._

**Prologue **

The Doctor put his feet up on the console, with a cup of tea in his hand. Martha had not yet woken, so the ship was especially quiet. He had been thinking about their last adventure, the trip to New Earth. About the Face of Boe's last words to him, that he wasn't alone. Did that mean there was another Time Lord somewhere, roaming the universe like he is? Or did it just mean that Martha was there for him? Or perhaps..

"Morning! If you could call it that, anyway. Sorry about that, I was just so exhausted.. Hey, I thought this TARDIS was just this room!"

The doctor shrugged. "Bigger on the inside. So, where to next?"

"Hmmm…. No clue. What about you?"

"How about we pay a visit to Helateria? Great place. Phaung dynasty was my favourite, and there's this colossal wall around the main city, to stop invasion."

"Wait, this rings a bell. Did these guys copy China?"

"Nah, China copied them. But they got the location of the wall all wrong. So basically, the emperor at some point came over to Earth and decided to make it almost identical to his home. But my favourite province would have to be Koralys. I think he made Korea like Koralys. Not with much success, though. Korea went to war with each other before long. Pity, though. Beautiful countryside. All the more beautiful when it isn't being bombed."

"Hey, that war's ended now, right?"

"Yeah, but if we travel there now, it'd still be happening."

"So, what do you say?"

"No. War shouldn't be a form of entertainment."

"But Doctor, we wouldn't fight! We wouldn't enjoy the killing of people! We could help behind the scenes! We could mingle with the peacemakers! It'd be great!"

"No. Koralys is so much better. We could go there. Meet the locals without worrying about which side they're on. Wander through plains without stepping on landmines. Wouldn't that be so much more enjoyable? Koralys it is, then?"

"Yeah, Koralys it is.."

The TARDIS jolted, sending Martha to the floor. The Doctor kicked the console, as she got back up, and opened the door.

"Here we are! This is what Koralys looks like, then?"

The doctor ran to the door, with a look of confusion on his face.

"This isn't Koralys. What... Martha, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! What're you looking at me for?"

"This isn't Koralys. It's the Korean War."


	2. Visitors

Chapter 1- Visitors

BJ and Charles Winchester were travelling back to the 4077th MASH, from Winchester's 2 days R and R in Tokyo. BJ was sent to collect him from Seoul, as Charles was so positively trashed that he could not remember the whereabouts of the hospital. Poor, poor Charles.

"Hunnicut, drive a little faster," slurred the drunken Major, "We'll never thet gere at this rate." BJ laughed at his temporary speech impairments.

"We'll thet gere when we thet gere, Charles," joked BJ.

"Wait, stop the car. I see summing out there." Charles pointed out into the minefield.

BJ didn't trust the major's eyesight at the present time, but stopped and looked anyway.

"Yep, you're right. Some sort of blue box is out on the minefield. Wait, there's people coming out of it. Charles, you stay there." BJ stepped out of the jeep and made his way toward the minefield.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, wearing an astonished expression on his face.

"How did that happen?" asked Martha, but it appeared the Doctor was no longer listening. He was examining the console, searching for something.

"Doctor? What happened there?"

"I have no idea... Oh, that's just great." The doctor grimaced. He tapped at the main screen, but nothing happened.

"The power's gone out. Must've been an overload."

"There's a safety switch? Even on the TARDIS?"

"Something like that. I didn't think there was. You learn something new every day."

"Aren't you supposed to be an expert on this?"

"Did I ever say that?"

It was true. The Doctor never said he knew everything about his ship, but Martha assumed he was just being modest. Now they were stuck there.

"Exactly how long will it take until the TARDIS reboots itself?" enquired Martha.

"If I don't know this could even happen, how could I know anything like that?"

"Well, safety switches in houses on Earth take a few minutes.." said Martha. The Doctor sighed.

"Humans. You think the amount of energy to power the TARDIS equals to the amount used to power a light-bulb?"

"Okay, I'll shut up then."

Martha stepped outside, followed by the Doctor. He hesitated, and quickly looked around.

"Martha, don't move. I think we're in a-"

"STOP!" The doctor was interrupted by someone yelling from behind. Martha turned around to see a man at the edge of the field.

"You're in the middle of a –" KABOOM! The end of his sentence was muffled by the deafening sound of an exploding land mine. Martha leapt back, and felt a sharp, strong pain in her foot.

"Are you injured?" yelled the soldier.

"Yeah! I can walk, though!" called back Martha, "Doctor, are you okay?"

"Yeah, a bit of whiplash, but I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, seriously."

The walk to the end of the minefield was a slow and cautious one, even though it was just short of 25 metres away. When they finally reached the soldier, he led them to his jeep. The two travellers saw a plump man in the passenger seat, looking quite hung over. The Doctor helped Martha into the back of the jeep, as the man examined her foot.

"Hmm, that'll need to be treated. We'll take you back to the 4077th MASH with us. Oh, I'm Captain BJ Hunnicut, and here is Major Charles Winchester the 3rd, at his finest." Charles groaned.

"Are you soldiers?" asked the Doctor.

"God no, we're doctors," grumbled Charles.

"Never mind him", said BJ, "He just got back from Tokyo. He'll be back to normal sometime tomorrow."

"And you are?" asked BJ. The Doctor held up his psychic paper.

"I'm Major John Smith, this here is Lieutenant Jones. I'm a doctor, she's a nurse."

About a half hour later, they finally arrived at the 4077th. It was now dark, so Martha and the Doctor couldn't make much out.

"Major, you can stay in the VIP tent for tonight. That's just to the left."

"Yes, I see. I'll accompany Lieutenant Jones. " The Doctor said. Then, BJ turned to Martha.

"You'll have to get that foot looked at properly in Post Op. I'll show you the way." The two helped Martha through the camp, and into the Post Op tent. There was a dark-haired man monitoring a patient, who looked up to see his friend.

"BJ, how was your trip? You didn't stay too long," yawned the doctor.

"Ha ha, Hawkeye. My advice: Don't bother Charles, he's hungover. Rotten mood."

"That's never stopped me before. Oh, and who's this?" Hawkeye turned to face Martha.

"I'm Lieutenant Martha Jones, I'm a nurse, sir."

"Look at that BJ, she even called me sir!"

"She came with a friend, Major John Smith, a doctor."

"Good evening," said the Doctor.

"This girl had a landmine go off near her. Her foot looks like there are a few fractures."

"Thanks, I'll take it from here," said Hawkeye, "Remember, you take over in an hour!" he called to BJ.

"Is it serious?" asked a concerned Doctor. Hawkeye looked up.

"We'll have to take an X-ray, but I think that explosion shattered some bones in her foot, though it's hard to say at this point."

Martha winced. This didn't sound too good.

"Doc- I mean Major Smith, I'll be alright here. You can get some rest."

"The VIP tent's empty, you could sleep there tonight. You really should tell our C.O. you're here though. His tent is at the end, 2 down from the latrine."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Martha."

Martha waved, and smiled.

"We'll take an X-ray tomorrow, but until then, you can sleep in one of these beds."

"Oh, John and I are just wandering, so when my foot's better, we're available if you need a few extra hands around the place." Hawkeye smiled.

"Seeing as I am head surgeon, it seems like my job to accept or decline this offer, and if it were up to me, it'd be fine, but I'm afraid that's Col. Potter's responsibility. You can talk to him in the morning."

"Okay. Oh, could you give me anything for the pain?"

"I don't see why not." Hawkeye left the room, then returned with a pill, which she took willingly.

Martha lay back onto the pillow. She figured she shouldn't be too tired, because she slept only a few hours ago, but her foot injury seemed to make her more tired than she expected. It really is surprising how if you're tired enough, dozing on an old thin mattress, itchy blankets and a tatty pillow could feel like you're sleeping on a cloud. Well, maybe the painkillers helped a bit.


End file.
